The Landlady ending in a nutshell
by Tomura-chan
Summary: Basically an AU ending to 'the landlady' This was an English/LA Halloween writing assignment soo... There may be content that is disturbing for readers. Viewer discretion is advised


Billy stared at the landlady with red flags going off in his head. He'd been paying attention to the lady's behavior and noticed her wording when she was talking about the boys who stayed earlier. While he was doing this, he played along so the lady wasn't onto his suspicions.

That night, after Billy was sure that the landlady was asleep, he went to the storage and found an axe, a thing of gas, and a box of flares. Billy smiled smugly.

"This'll do perfectly." He whispered to himself.

Next, Billy opened packed his belongings after taking a necklace and a antidote for the cyanide. He drunk the antidote and walked out of the room and rushed to the door. He smiled to himself as he reached for the door.

"Where are you going at this time of night, sweetheart?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Billy slowly turned around as white as a ghost. A chill went up the boy's spine. The landlady wore a black bathrobe and had her head tilted to the side in confusion.

Billy's face then went from fear to anger.

"Okay! Drop the act! I know what you are up too!" He shouted.

The landlady crossed her arms and gave Billy a amused look.

"Oh. And what would that be, dear?" She asked sweetly.

"You murdered those boys! You poisoned them with the tea and stuffed them!" Billy yelled.

The landlady stared at Billy with a blank stare.

"You clever child…I wonder why you aren't dead yet. That tea should've taken effect by now." She said in that sickening sweet tone with a insane look in her eyes that Billy hadn't noticed before.

Billy still glared at her.

"I took the antidote. I'm going to end this once and for all, you sick [CENCERED]!" Billy declared.

The landlady narrowed her eyes at Billy.

"Well, then. I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashion way, won't we, darling?" The landlady said in a sweet, but dark tone.

Another chill went up Billy's spine as he stared at the landlady. She made him sick. He should've known better and paid attention to the signs. He was so enchanted by this lady's charm that he didn't know of her true intentions. This was a cruel world. What disturbed Billy the most was how this lady had been doing this for years and got away with it. Well, it ends tonight.

The landlady pulled out a gun from her robe pocket and aimed it at Billy.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" She said with a sigh.

Billy growled and disarmed the landlady. He had learned that move from his father in case something like this happened. Billy assumed that it'll never come to it and called his father crazy, but let his father teach him the self defense moves only to please him. Billy then picked up the gun and shot the landlady in the foot causing her to fall down. The landlady yelped and bled a lot, but ignored it as it slowly regenerated and said in a demonic voice,

" _ **YOU'RE COMING TO HELL WITH ME, PATHETIC CHILD!"**_

Billy yelped when she grabbed his foot and dragged him towards her. The landlady grabbed a dagger and and stabbed his shoulder. Billy cried in pain and kicked her off of him. He breathed heavily as he got up while gripping his shoulder. Billy then picked up the thing of gas and poured it around the landlady and on her. The landlady growled inhumanly and tried to get up but fell down and made her injury worse. Billy lit a match and threw it at the landlady.

The landlady almost caught on fire immediately and she screamed in pain and agony.

"AGHHHHHHHH! BLIMEY, IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!" The landlady screeched.

Billy stared at the landlady in a mixture of pity and hatred. After a moment, he began to pour the gas in the other rooms. He poured it everywhere in the house. Billy then lit a bunch couple matches and dropped them in the gas. Billy watched as the fire spread.

When the fire got really bad, he made a run to the door. Billy had his luggage and was about to exit when a burnt hand grabbed his ankle. He looked behind him and saw the landlady looking at him with tears in her eyes. Whether the tears were just from the smoke or genuine emotion was unknown to him. Billy stared at the landlady.

"Mr. Weaver, p-Please…" she begged trying guilt trip Billy.

Billy just frowned and left her and took on more glance. He saw that the landlady was smiling her sweet, but creepy smile as she took her final breaths Billy left the bed and breakfast and let it burn. He held his bleeding shoulder as he walked down the street with a limp. He eventually stopped and sat at a park bench. Billy was later found by park security and taken to a hospital. Billy would never forget that incident. He had spent months at therapy after that…Event.

After he was better, Billy quit his job at the office and began his own private investigator business. Of course, Billy was successful in his business. This was because of the incident. Billy learned his lesson to watch out for demonic ladies like the one he encountered. He was also avenging those poor boys that that landlady killed and stuffed. Billy never talked about his horrible experience. No one did, in fact. It was just a mystery that was left forgotten.

People moves on. Being a private investigator was Billy's way of coping with his PTSS (post traumatic stress syndrome) he got after the incident. Despite his trauma, Billy fell in love with a beautiful wife and had a pair of adorable twins. Ever since the incident, Billy always believed that the criminal is the person you'd least expect. The world was very unpredictable. This story shows that.


End file.
